La Mujer de Rojo
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Painter!Eren x Reader] [AU] -Los expertos recalcan el rojo como un color de la sangre, la pasión, la guerra y el sexo. Quién lo lleva, se hunde en estas artes humanas de doble sentido... Siempre necesitado de acción constante que prevalece incluso en los sueños. El rojo es mi color favorito.-
_**-Los expertos recalcan el rojo como un color de la sangre, la pasión, la guerra y el sexo. Quién lo lleva, se hunde en estas artes humanas de doble sentido… Siempre necesitado de acción constante que prevalece incluso en los sueños.**_

 _ **A veces, en demasiadas culturas quizás, se explica la entrañable historia de cierto ángel caído que, ahora entregado al mal, es capaz de cambiar de forma y de atraer a las redes de su tentativa a hombres y mujeres tan rápido, que cuando pretenden estos deshacerse de ella ya es demasiado tarde…**_

 _ **Suelen ponerle como predilecto el color rojizo de la sangre y la pasión. Que tiñe guerra y sexo al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **El rojo es mi color favorito.-**_

-¡Bienvenida!-me escupió el muchacho (poco acicalado para su belleza) al verme aparecer tras su puerta marronosa. Entusiasmado-¡P-pase, por favor!

Sin decir nada, obedecí. Viendo de reojo su desordenado apartamento de rasgos mediocres. Papeles en blanco, bocetos, entre otros recortes indescifrables se encontraban por allí tirados.

Nervioso (y dándose cuenta del terrible error cometido al no ordenar su hogar), comenzó a recoger todo a una velocidad vertiginosa, rozando lo torpe. Pero toqueteando su hombro le hice detenerse.

-No importa.

Mudo, se encaminó junto a mí hacia una silla beige. Frente a donde yo estaría al fin dibujada (pues para eso lo contraté. Siendo la única en tres meses en hacerlo).

Ambos en nuestros puestos, el joven de ojos inciertos, pero hermosos, me sonrió.

-¿Quiere que la pinte en alguna postura en especial?

-No. Simplemente… pinte-me acomodé en aquel inmueble andrajoso-. Me gustaría ver sus dotes en un cuadro en movimiento.

-¡Estupendo, adoro los retos!-con el mismo entusiasmo con el que me recibió, empezó su "especialidad". Al menos, según el anuncio…-Perdone si la incomodo pero, ¿quiere hablar de algo, o que yo hable de algo, mientras trabajo?

Aquello fue toda una sorpresa.

Bajé mis gafas solares, comprobando al llamado Eren Jaeger, intentando saber si realmente me lo preguntaba.

-¿En serio?

-Sí no quiere…

 _Pucheros de pato, muy bueno_

-Está bien-dije, sonriendo ladina. Remarcando así mis piernas sin bello en un movimiento balanceante; un vaivén conjunto una gabardina, embobándolo-. Puede entretenerme… Pero habla tú. Yo no quiero.

Las palabras casi deslizaron de su boca al instante. Igualmente su pincel sobre el encantador papel bronceado.

-Veamos, me llamo Eren Jaeger. Tengo diecinueve años y soy pintor-pausó, trazando unas líneas que me eran imposible de ver ante tanto "tapón"-. Nací en un pueblecito de Asia, aunque mis padres son de origen alemán. Ellos vivieron allí antes incluso de que yo naciese, ¿sabe? Mi padre era médico, y mi madre cuidaba de mí y de la casa. Tengo una hermana… Bueno, hermanastra. Mikasa se llama. Tenemos la misma edad y…

Los dolores de cabeza aumentaban con cada aburrido párrafo que él soltaba para mi entretenimiento. Y aunque intentara probar algún tipo de distracción, el lugar solo ofrecía más de lo mismo.

No sé cuánto tiempo discurrió (a mí me pareció tan eterno como… No sé. ¿Mario Bros?), pero de un momento a otro puse fin.

-¡Basta!-grité desde mi asiento-¡No quiero toda tu vida! ¡Cuenta aquello que sea interesante! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡INTERESANTE!

Aunque mis chillidos rebuscados le irritaron (su porte se tensó), rió. No aparentando lo más mínimo al furioso Shrek que pegaba a todo aquel que su camino interrumpía durante su atormentada adolescencia. Llena de conflictos debido a la muerte de su madre a una edad temprana.

-¿Interesante?

-¡Sí, interesante!-interrumpí su pensativa a ello. A pesar de conocer yo ya, absolutamente TODO sobre su persona.

…Sin que él ni siquiera lo supiese.

Alternativamente fue buscando ayuda a su alrededor. Hasta toparse con una escondida foto que representaba, a lo que una vez fue una familia.

La miró deleitoso, nostálgico, incluso cuando mis dedos chasquearon para llamar su atención despistada.

Regresó segundos después; igualmente sonriente.

-Puedo contarle una historia… Pero le advierto de que es bastante triste…-el aire melancólico invadía sus labios curvados.

-Vale. No lloro con facilidad…-respondí, traspasando mi arrogante personalidad a una postura que él no dejaba de admirar.

Gimoteó un par de De acuerdo y, suspirando al mismo tiempo, continuó su pintura de _mue_. Y comenzó la dramática historia.

 _No hace mucho en realidad, un joven conoció a la que sería la mujer de su vida. Poseía su edad, un cabello negruzco recogido en dos coletas, y llevaba por nombre: Mina. Según ella le mencionó en una ocasión, las palabras que el muchacho le había mencionado a sus compañeros casi la obligaron a seguirlo hasta bachillerato artístico. Entregándose en cuerpo y alma a su gran pasión: el piano._

 _La nombrada Mina conocía cada una de las letras existentes, que el joven plasmaba en sus cuadros._

 _Pasaron días y días juntos. Ella tocando, él pintando sus notas…_

 _Finalmente, ambos consumieron un matrimonio a tan edad temprana como eran los dieciséis. Y aunque las negativas eran varias, nunca pudieron ya separarse._

 _De igual forma seguían al cabo de unos meses. Ella tocando, él pintando sus notas… Pero, como no, con sus cambios._

 _Los recitales de Mina se producían con mucha frecuencia. Miles y miles de personas asistían a sus representaciones. Entre ellos, su querido esposo. Que por más que adorase el arte de pintar, no vendía ningún cuadro._

 _Con la llegada de su fruto de amor y, aunque fue toda una alegría para sus padres, las cosas no fueron mejor._

 _Los interminables lloros no dejaban dormir. Mucho menos sus trabajos de ensueño..._

 _No tardaron en dejar de consumar su amor de forma carnal._

 _Y, lo que fue mucho peor, el hombre no tardó en comenzar a entretenerse en bares y locales de alterne. Dejando a su hijo con cualquier desconocida y a su esposa en manos de los miles y miles de espectadores que la adoraban._

 _La magia del principio desapareció. Así sin más._

 _Pero de pronto, un buen día, la felicidad llegó nuevamente al hogar. Desconocían por qué pero se sentían más felices que nunca._

 _Consumaron su amor tantas veces como quisieron. Reformaron su hogar de una manera adecuada para los tres. Abrazaban, besaban y querían a su hijo, de nombre Earl, día y noche. Todo era perfecto… De nuevo, todo era únicamente perfecto._

 _Ella componía; hacía recitales._

 _Él pintaba y, al fin, vendía ocasionalmente un cuadro._

 _Earl comenzaría la escuela dentro de poco. Ya mostraba dotes entonces: tocaba música con sus labios llenos de burbujas. Tiraba los macarrones que su papá le hacía y decoraba la sillita dónde sentado se encontraba. Un artista como sus padres, ¿verdad? Sobre todo de su padre… El cual rápidamente regresó a sus vicios._

 _Alcohol, prostitutas, drogas… Aquello que se pueda imaginar él lo hizo. Solo porqué sus cuadros no vendían. Decían que no tenía talento…_

 _-¡No vendo un puto cuadro por tu culpa, zorra de mierda!-le gritaba a su estimada mujer. Que no dudaba en enfrentarlo inclusive encogida de terror-¡Tú me has hecho esto! ¡Tú y nada más que tú! ¡Ojalá desaparecieses! ¡Tú y ese crió que no para de llorar!_

 _El joven no recuerda lo que ella escupió. Pero sí de, cuando inmediatamente deseó eso, se cumplió sin trabas._

 _Regresaba de una típica noche "loca" en la que se había despertado junto a una, o dos prostitutas._

 _Adolorido de cuerpo y mente, no esperaba encontrarse su apartamento cubierto de color rojo. Con el cuerpo de su mujer fallecido en medio de la sala… Y su hijo, muerto en los brazos de esta su madre._

 _Los abrazó, dio alaridos de perdón y súplica ante Dios pero… ya no había nada que hacer…_

-… el hombre no volvió ni al alcohol, ni a las putas, ni a las drogas, ni a las noches locas… Todo aquello terminó junto a sus vidas-su rostro ennegrecido no me dejaba dibujar sus emociones. Aunque era fácil sentirlas en el cuerpo. El dolor y la tristeza que aquella alma en pena trasmutaba en pintura. En un cuadro mío, del cual terminó en una última pasada de su instrumento-. Ya he terminado-regresó a su sonrisa inocente.

Al parecer, nada había transcurrido según aquel rostro que mostraba.

 _Camaleón_ , susurré en mi mente retorcida, dedicándole un brillo especial.

-A verlo-desquité mis ojeras, observando de inmediato su extraordinario retrato de mí. Sentada de manera elegante, pero desmotivadora, orgullosa.

-¿Le gusta?

-Me encanta-reí-. También la historia…

-Lamento habérsela explicado-y de nuevo su rostro alegre se esfumó. Silbando a voz de oro en mis pensamientos ¡Camaleón!-. Ocurrió hace dos años-acarició la foto con el amor que jamás pudo ser capaz de dar-… Nunca atraparon al asesino…-asintió, secando las posibles lágrimas.

Revolvió su cabello castaño, de por sí despeinado y más largo de lo normal; ajustó sus lentes de borde negro, grandes.

-¿Cuánto dinero había dicho por el cuadro?

-¿Sabe usted a que me dedico, señor Jaeger?

Aquello, como mis gritos, le desconcertó. Pero esta vez en gran medida, abriendo los ojos y arqueando sus cejas gruesas hacia fuera.

-¿Qué?

Suspirando, alcé el vuelo de mi asiento y comencé a dar vuelta tras otra frente a su ser. Quién no quitaba la mirada de mí (claramente atraído y encantado del aspecto de una servidora) en un descorrido de mi gabardina en cada paso… no habiendo nada bajo ella.

-Me dedico a destruir vidas-parpadeó, sin creérselo del todo aún. Riendo, incluso.

-¿De qué me habla?-mi vestuario volvió a volar. Su sonrojo fue inminente-Es usted preciosa…

Me detuve. Mordiendo pícara mi lengua en una sonrisa formada desde lo más hondo de mí, viéndole de manera divertida. Uniendo así la sangre, la pasión, la guerra y el sexo del rojo de mis ropajes en un orden inverso.

-¡Ja! Muchas gracias. ¡Tú tampoco estas nada mal!-decidí seguir con el juego (aunque tampoco residía mentira en mis palabras), lamiendo mis labios-Es más... Me encantas, Eren Jaeger.

Totalmente avergonzado, el joven adquirió un tono oscuro en sus mejillas, encogiéndose de vergüenza. Causada, quizá, por no hundirse en la miseria que la muerte de sus seres queridos le provocaban. Y querer disfrutar de una relación pasional con alguna mujer… En este caso, yo.

Temiendo evolucionar y asumir el pasado. Sucedido hacía dos años, y algunos meses más que descuento por pura pereza.

-Usted también a mí… Sí quiere, aunque reconozco que me da mucha vergüenza pedírselo tras contarle mi relato… Pero creo que…-bajito, muy bajito-… ya va siendo hora…-decidido, retornó a la normalidad.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que no podía creérmelo. Aun mordiendo tan lengua de víbora, burlona.

-¡Oiga, después de esto podríamos-

Cortante, besuqueé su boca en llamarada hasta que nuestras respiraciones (más la suya que la mía) aguantaron.

Interesado en continuar, dejó que me sentara sobre él. Susurrándole yo, tras una leve unión entre lenguas, algo que hizo su corazón estremecer en un puño bajo mi palma apoyada en su pecho bien formado. Cubierto de gris excitación.

-Yo maté a tu familia, Eren Jaeger.

Ojos aguamarina se abrieron anormalmente cuando la frase discurrió de "La mujer de rojo".

Mostré mis dientes gracias a mi boca curva.

-¿Qué dices?-murmuró. Furioso, apretando mi cintura y hundiéndose en sí mismo, aun rozándome.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te acabó el calentón?-besé su cabeza, acariciándola.

Él comenzó a comprender… la verdad. Solo cuando reí desconsoladamente sobre sus cabellos.

Transformando su rabia en angustia, me vio de nuevo. Directamente a mis ojos burlones, que reían junto a mí en su oído.

-Yo maté a tu familia, Eren Jaeger.

 **-El diablo, igual que Dios pues es su creación, reside en todas partes.**

 **El color que se le endiñó por proceder tales significados, fue el rojo.**

 **El rojo es mi color favorito.-**

De pronto, se unió a mi risa encandilada. Sujetándose con fuerza a mi cuerpo ajustado al suyo.

-Eso es imposible-dijo en una sonrisa ensanchada; quitándose las gafas de falso cristal.

-¿Por qué?-gimoteé riendo, sabiendo ya la verdad.

-Eso es imposible, porqué fui yo quién los mató.

Por fin, la farsa había terminado. Haciéndome curvar mi boca con sinceridad que aguardaba… Igual que él.

…Para él…

 **-También el rojo es su color favorito.**

 **¿Y el tuyo?-**


End file.
